


Пивные рейды. Прежде всего — Зеро.

by Rhaina



Series: Коллекция Зеро [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока они вместе, все остальное неважно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пивные рейды. Прежде всего — Зеро.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beer Raids ~Zero First~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307562) by [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove). 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> Запрос на перевод отправлен; отказ от прав — все права принадлежат правообладателям

Первый набег на холодильник они учинили, когда Соби в кои веки удалось утащить на лекцию; спасибо тому надоеде, который вечно околачивался в квартире приятеля, частенько оставаясь ночевать. В холодильнике обнаружились остатки ужина и неизменная пара банок пива.   
Мародерство стало систематическим, несмотря на вопли пришедшего в ужас «наводчика» — а, может, благодаря этому, — который как-то раз их застукал. Йоджи, невинно распахнув глаза и подпустив жалостливых ноток в голос, пискнул, что там больше «ну ничегошеньки» не нашлось, а они были «очень-очень голодные».  
Надоеда потом брюзжал весь вечер, выговаривая Соби за то, что тот их забросил — хотя скорей всего, просто хотел обратить на себя побольше внимания, чем в самом деле беспокоился, — и купил им шабу-шабу.   
Получив за красивые глазки ужин, Йоджи получил и награду: Нацуо радостно ухватил его в охапку во время следующего пивного рейда. Итогом их возни явились две опрокинутые банки пива — пол на кухне стал липким, а пиво превратилось в бурую гадость, — царапина на щеке Йоджи и след от укуса на шее Нацуо. Они остались весьма довольны собой, тем более что Соби лишь нахмурился и заставил вымыть пол.   
  
Впрочем, они и так знали, что Соби не будет слишком уж ругаться — он ведь вообще странный.  
Говоря по правде, они его почти никогда не понимали. Конечно, иногда его поступки для них были настолько же нормальны, насколько чуждыми казались надоеде. К примеру, нормально было, если Соби возвращался домой весь в крови и синяках; хотя Нацуо презрительно заявлял, что это стыдобище — когда приводить его в порядок приходится им, а во взгляде Йоджи читалось редкое отвращение, потому что ни одна приличная Жертва никогда и ни за что не допустит, чтобы ее Боец оказался в подобном состоянии.  
Но, конечно, пара Соби-Нелюбимый сама по себе была нелепой. Нелюбимый был мелким и зашуганным, и совершенно непонятно было, чего уж такого от него ожидали Нагиса-сенсей и Ритсу-сенсей, и вообще все вокруг. Так что Соби сражался один, потому что его Жертва была слишком беспомощной, и им приходилось зализывать его раны, а он взамен позволял рыться в холодильнике и заливать ванную водой с мыльными пузырями.  
  
Они делали воду обжигающе горячей и смотрели, как кожа становится болезненно красной — ими владело то же любопытство, из-за которого Нацуо несколько лет назад лишился глаза в результате очередного эксперимента Йоджи. Они вбухивали в ванну целую бутыль шампуня, радуясь шапке пены в человеческий рост. Вода хлюпала и выливалась через край, когда они выбирались, и плиточный пол был в итоге ужасно скользким. Нацуо откуда-то притащил в ванну модный журнал, купленный, как он решил, надоедой. Он его даже какое-то время читал, чтобы позлить Йоджи, а потом скорчил рожу и бросил журнал в воду, потому что Йоджи заколебал тыкать его ногой. К тому же нога была куда интересней, и если Йоджи хотел понырять, то Нацуо был только рад предложить свои услуги.  
К тому времени, как они выловили журнал обратно, все картинки и буквы размыло. Соби и на этот раз не особо сердился — он ограничился тем, что заставил их убрать за собой, и заметил, что у Нацуо сильно опухло запястье, так что это, возможно, растяжение. Нацуо, не трудясь убрать со лба прилипшие мокрые прядки, только хихикнул и игриво пихнул рукой с опухшим запястьем Йоджи в бок, демонстрируя, что ему плевать. С Соби они подобных трюков не проделывали — кто его знает, чем он ответит?  
  
Когда они закончили уборку, Нацуо позволил Йоджи его причесать, и вовсе не из-за запястья. Намокнув, волосы еще сильней курчавились и безбожно спутались, и Нацуо почти замурлыкал, когда Йоджи сильно дернул расческой, пытаясь разделить прядки. Надоеда, потрясенно взиравший на них, сообщил Соби, что тот пригрел у себя маленьких варваров, а то и вообще диких зверьков.  
Йоджи огрызнулся, мол, не стоит судить по себе, а Нацуо буркнул что-то похожее на спасибо, хотя никто б не поручился — потому что секундой позже он выхватил расческу из рук Йоджи, заявив, что тот не может прочесать волосы как следует.   
Соби, готовивший ужин, улыбнулся и сказал, что они его забавляют. Йоджи потребовал, чтоб Соби бросил ему пива, раз уж он рядом с холодильником, получив в ответ спокойное: «Возьми сам».   
Надоеда сплюнул и вымелся прочь, и тут у Соби зазвонил мобильник. Он сказал, что уходит, и велел выключить плиту, когда пропищит таймер. Они же по обыкновению напились, и забыли, и чуть не спалили весь дом.   
Соби сердился, они смеялись, они убирали за собой, надоеда на следующий день притащил еще больше пива, и все пошло обычным порядком.  
  
Дни сменяли друг друга, растворяясь в пивном хмеле, и дурачествах, и шутливых потасовках, заканчивавшихся синяками, царапинами, антисептиком и беспечным смехом. Они не говорили о том, где они были раньше, и пытались не думать, где окажутся потом. Пока что им было некуда идти, но здесь, по крайней мере, было пиво, и горячая вода, и мыльная пена, и столько притягательных баночек с краской — гуляй не хочу!   
Казалось бы, для тревог нет повода — и все же Нацуо тревожился. Йоджи это знал, потому что когда Нацуо сворачивался клубочком у него под боком, притворяясь спящим, он дышал шумно и прерывисто.  
Нацуо вечно волновался по поводу и без, а Йоджи волновался о нем. «Они же нас не разлучили, — хотелось ему сказать, — так что все пучком».  
  
Нелюбимый ничего не понимал. Дело было не в наличии или отсутствии ушек, не в том, чтобы делить одну подушку на двоих или просыпаться от того, что кое-чьи отросшие патлы тебя чуть не задушили.   
Это просто… было.   
Они были прежде всего — Зеро, и только потом — Нацуо и Йоджи. Они отзывались на эти имена лишь потому, что люди хотели их выделять, хотя на самом-то деле они — единое целое.   
Когда они в обнимку спали на кровати — Соби им иногда разрешал, — дыхание было одно на двоих. Идя по улице, они шагали в ногу. У них даже уши на звуки одновременно поворачивались! Глаза одинаково блестели после набегов на запасы пива Соби, и вкус их поцелуев было не перепутать ни с чем на свете.   
Отчего-то они не думали, что у Нелюбимого и Соби будет так же.   
Хотя, с другой стороны, у Нелюбимого и Соби вообще все было вразнобой — странно, что они еще оставались живы. По ходу, из чистого упрямства, невольно вызывавшего уважение.  
  
— Они жуткие, Соби, — как-то прошептал надоеда, явно решив, что они спят без задних ног.  
Они оба тут же вскинули уши и, не удосужившись поднять головы, буркнули в унисон:  
— Ты просто завидуешь!


End file.
